The Great Devide
by Radio Active Redhead
Summary: He was dark and broody, she was light and giddy. She loved him and he her, but there was always something between them. There was always a wall that they couldn’t ever pass. Maybe there was something wrong with them or something wrong with one of them?
1. Chapter 1

The Great Divide

By: R.A.R.

Disclaimer: Please understand that this is a **ONE-SHOT.** There will be no continuation what-so-ever and it's just to keep my mind from totally dying of boredom.

For those who wonder, M.O.B. and all my other multi-chapter fics are on hiatus. I'm in dire need of inspiration. 3 Thank you Shady-minion for accepting the challenge of helping me re-write SLYMI.

This fanfic is dedicated to Shady-Minion.



Naraku is out of character. I'm warning you know. I don't want no comments pertaining to him being "OOC."

One last note: This will be a fanfic with a series of flashbacks. The flashbacks will be clearly defined in italics and they might sometimes be random. They sometimes wont always go with the given situation. So I warn you now.

Please enjoy!

Summary: He was dark and broody, she was light and giddy. She loved him and he her, but there was always something between them. There was always a wall that they couldn't ever pass. Maybe there was something wrong with them or something wrong with _one_ of them?

* * *

_All in all it's just another brick in the wall_

_All in all you're just another brick in the wall_

_-KoЯn, Another Brick in the Wall.

* * *

_

"Don't you ever feel funny?" She asked him, her voice muffled from the cheese burger in her hands. "I mean us. No! I'm not trying to break up with you, you dolt."

He smiled and snatched a fry when she wasn't looking. "Go on."

"You always have difficulties talking to me 'bout things." She frowned. "I really wish you wouldn't be so secretive. You got nothing to hide from me."

Naraku nodded and just stared out the window of Mc Donalds. He wasn't quite sure of what she was talking about but it made his chest twist. "Okay."

"No, not okay. What's wrong?" Kagome quickly scooted to his booth and rested her body against his. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright. It's your right to as my girlfriend to ask questions about me." But his voice sounded unconvincing and she hugged him, making sure to keep her distance.

"I've had an easier life than you." She stated simply. He hated it when she beat around the bush.

"Yeah."

Kagome toyed with the belt-loop on his chain decorated pants. He always dressed so gloomily. It bothered her at first and now it was normal. She enjoyed the way he dressed.

* * *

"_Screw 'gothic-ism.'" He had once said. "Damn thing's become a fad. Like bisexualism, you know?"_

_Kagome blushed and nodded timidly. "Yeah."_

"_Damn faggots don't seem to know the difference between 'Goth' and a regular person who happens to like the colors black, red and dark blue. I mean for Christ's sake!"_

_Kagome fwapped him across the head, "Don't use the lord's name in vain!"_

"_Oh Kagome," He grinned, scooping her up into his arms and swinging her like she weighed nothing. And to him, she probably didn't. "You're so cute! And tiny, and adorable, and soft, and loving and…"_

"_Enough all ready!" She squealed and clung to him, "You're so embarrassing!"_

"_You love it."_

"_I know."_

_

* * *

_

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied finally, turning to her. "This is a 'lover's quarrel' isn't it?" Naraku chuckled and held her to him, idly kissing her jaw and throat. One time while on a date with her, they had become too carried away with their 'exploring' and he ended up leaving to very red and very bruised marks on her shoulder. Her mom had found out that night that she was dating. Over the phone he heard her mom squealing, "Boyfriend? Is he marriage worthy? Are you planning on children?" And Kagome's occasional squeals of humiliation, "Mom! Hush! He's on the phone!"

* * *

_Mrs. Higurashi had snatched the phone after Kagome told her that. "Hello? Naraku, is it?"_

"_Yes it is, Mrs. Higurashi. It's a pleasure to finally talk to the mother of such a beautiful girl."_

"_Oh! How polite and sweet! Well, you know she does get her looks from me." Mrs. Higurashi boasted. "I hear you're a really good boyfriend. How long have you two been going out?"_

"_Three months to this very day, ma'am." Naraku grinned wickedly, planning their date tonight._

"_Wow. So," The excited mother started out. "…what all have you both done?"_

"_Mom!" Kagome screeched, practically mauling her poor mother to get the phone back. Her mother expertly held her off, still talking to Naraku in a steady voice._

"_Do I need to buy you those 'things'?"_

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Higurashi. I haven't a clue as to what 'those things' are." He laughed, enjoying hearing his girlfriend and her mother fight._

"_Those…condom thingies."_

"_MOTHER!"_

"_Oh fine, fine. Here you go, Kagome."_

_Kagome fumbled with the phone before finally talking. "OhmyGod I'm so sorry! She can never mind her own business, that mother of mine. I mean really, how embarrassing can you get? Evil, EVIL mother…"_

"_Well personally, I thought it was interesting." _

"You would."

* * *

Naraku chuckled lowly and nipped at her jaw. "I really honestly truly love you, Kagome."

"Well fine." She laughed. "I really honestly truly actually sincerely love you too."

"Hey!" He pouted, "You used more words than I did."

"Only because I'm better." She sneered playfully. "After all, women are the smarter sex."

"Smarter sex, hmm? That reminds me. We need to stop by the store."

"Naraku!" Kagome hissed, peeking at the other costumers in the restaurant. "Shame on you."

"You're cute." He nipped at her ear and wriggled them both out of the booth before setting her onto the floor. "Let's take you home, missy."

"Brat."

They turned and started on their trek to the truck, laughing and teasing each other on the way. But in the back of their minds, Kagome's thought still bothered them.

"_Do you ever feel funny?"_

* * *

Naraku nuzzled her chest on the couch. Mrs. Higurashi went out to help a friend renovate the house and that left Kagome home alone the rest of the night. Her mother must think very fondly of Kagome or else she wouldn't have allowed Naraku to stay the night with her. 

Plus, Kagome was scared of being alone. As silly as that was, she was frightened of being alone. So, on nights like these, Naraku would stay the night, keep Kagome company, and protect the house.

Because Naraku was just scary like that. Robbers just didn't like the big, 6' 1", black haired, reddish brown eyed hunk of a man.

Unless they were _strange_ in that department and wanted to get closer to him like that one guy who tried to sneak in.

* * *

"_What was that noise?" Kagome squealed, diving under the blankets as a crash rang in her ears. "There's a burglar."_

"_Are you sure it wasn't just Buyo or Tan-chan?" He was referring to her cats. Buyo was a big 20lbs. cat who was morbidly obese and Tan-chan was a sleek black cat. Both were very clumsy though, bumping picture frames off the TV and banister nearly every day._

"_No…this was too big." Kagome whimpered. "Go check it for me?"_

"_Oh Kagome." Naraku huffed, having just gotten warm next to her. "You're lucky I love you so much." _

"_I know!" She grinned and snuggled into the blankets, wondering if it would be safer if she hid under the bed. Because you never know if there is more than one burglar._

_Naraku stumbled down the stairs, not bothering to turn on the lights when another crash alerted him outside. He opened up the back door and to his shock, a bulky body was trying to shove itself through the downstairs bathroom window. _

"_Who the fuck are you?" He growled, grabbing the guy's foot and dragging him back out. "Are you fucking crazy? Or are you just a fucking idiot?"_

"_Oh!" A disturbingly feminine voice cooed out from the man's lips. "Naraku it's you!"_

"_You…know me?" He visibly cringed and dropped the shmale on the ground. "Who are you?"_

"_Naraku! You don't remember me? It's me, Jakotsu from 6th hour art. I wanted to talk to you so bad and your father said you'd be here. I didn't want to wake anyone up so I decided to climb through the window here but I guess I wasn't quiet enough…" The terrifying man who's features were alarmingly close to crossing the line of androgyny replied._

"_You…" Naraku spluttered. "You freak! Are you stalking me?"_

"…_Maybe?"_

"_Naraku?" A sleepy voice asked._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Pancakes!" Jakotsu squealed, launching himself inside to devour the leftovers from dinner._

"_Who's this whack-job?" Kagome muttered, eyeing the guy who was eating HER leftovers. "Friend of yours?"_

"_Hardly."

* * *

_

"So, your mother is coming back at what time tomorrow?"

"5pm-ish." She replied, messing with his obsidian locks.

"Then I have time."

"For what?"

"To do the most despicable, dirty, wicked, and possibly shameful things ever to you."

"Gah!" Kagome twitched and nearly toppled off the couch. "….Like what?"

"Oh I don't know." Naraku smirked before flopping onto his belly. "Maybe a bit of this…and a bit of that and perhaps a little of this!"

Between words he kissed, nibbled, and tickled her sides, stomach and chest. Kagome squealed and wriggled below him, laughing and trying to escape his evil mouth.

"Naraku!" And with that, her laughter grew giddier, fading into the night…

The next day was a quiet one; they cuddled, kissed, flirted and talked until her mom would come home. Kagome turned to him, eyes serious and hauntingly anxious.

"About my question from earlier…"

"Yeah?" Naraku frowned. "What about it?"

"Do you think…we can start to talk to each other…um...Better?"

"I think so." He smiled lopsidedly and stroked her hair. "Though I'm still not quite sure what's wrong."

"You hide some things from me. I know you do." She sighed, nuzzling into him. "And I understand why but you don't need to anymore."

"Okay."

* * *

"_Hey, who are you?" A rough looking boy said. He was tall, had black hair, and the most piercing eyes ever. She was scared._

"_I-uh…" She stumbled over her words and stepped back, only to have him follow her. Every step she took, he followed, backing her into a tree._

"_What are you doing here?" He said in a sinister way. "This is my part of the school? Are you new here or just dense?"_

"_I-um…I'm new…" Kagome blushed and scooted around the tree. "Can you back up please?"_

"_Your name?"_

"_Get away!" She snapped, finally forgetting her embarrassment and grasping onto her anger for this nosy and rude male. "It's Kagome now shove off!"_

_He kneeled down and took her hand, only to raise it to his lips. "Pleasure to meet you, Kagome-chan. I am Naraku."_

_She blinked at him in a bemused way. "Are you a schizophrenic?" _

"_Maybe."_

"_That's it! I'm going inside. Good bye, Naraku-san." And off she went, stomping to the public courtyard._

"_How charming." He chuckled, following her lead and slinking into school. He had already skipped 2 classes and he couldn't afford to miss this next one. _

_Psychology is a bitch.

* * *

_

Naraku shook himself out of the day dream. Oh how he had enjoyed meeting her for the first time. Such an interesting time it was.

She was sure a spitfire. Still is too.

"Kagome?" He grinned and wrapped an arm around her torso. "Want to go out and get pizza?"

"I'm so tired but sure. I haven't had pizza in forever." She clambered off the couch and onto the cold wooden floor with a hiss. "Remind me to tell mom to get carpet soon."

"Done."

* * *

"_Kagome…" Naraku groaned, lips brushing across her jaw as he ground up to her. She squeaked and arched into him._

_They had just got back from a date, Naraku parked his Mercedes at the bottom of the shrine steps. _

"_Na…ra…ku…oh!" Kagome whimpered as his hands slid up her sides, gripping her hips and making her rub against him. Their clothes were making a saccharine friction between them and she wriggled above him._

"_Kagome?" A confused and slightly worried voice asked._

"_Uh…Oh my God! Mom!" Kagome squealed and launched herself off of Naraku's lap, leaving him slightly frustrated. _

"_Kagome!" He snarled. "Sit on the edge of the seat, please?"_

_She looked down, noticed a certain something, blushed and seated herself on the edge. "Whoopsie?"_

"_Whoopsie, indeed." He growled, gripping her hips._

"_Kagome Reina Higurashi. What are you doing?" Her mother punctuated the words very carefully. "You come out right this instant."_

"_Yes'm… Goodnight, Naraku."_

"_Goodnight, Kagome. Call me." And with that he drove off, slightly peeved that her mother interrupted them._

"_So…" Her mother started. "…How does he make you feel?"_

"_MOTHER!" Her mother squealed like a little schoolgirl. _

"_You have to tell me EVERYTHING! Do you want warming or regular?"_

"_What?"_

"_Gels, silly!" Her mom grinned. "How about ribbed or regular?"_

"_MOTHER GOD DANGIT! STOP IT!" Kagome screeched, her hands clasping over her furiously burning cheeks. _

"_Well be glad I'm not asking you around Naraku-kun."_

"_Oh my God."_

* * *

Once back in the house, they relaxed on the floor, having already spread out blankets, pillows, and other fluffy things. Mom had gone out for the night and Gramps went to a poker game. Souta, being a child still and afraid of 'cooties' went to a friends house for an all night videogame war.

"Naraku?" She sighed. "How long do you think 'we' will last?"

"As long as humanly possible." He replied. He watched her, the delicate swing of her curly hair over her shoulder, the glint of the pale smooth skin of her throat, her smile of pearly whites and her aqua eyes full of laughter. God he loved this girl.

"I hope so. I don't think I can be without you." Strong arms wrapped around her, one around her hips and the other around her shoulders, pulling her close. "You've been so sweet to me and even though our first meeting wasn't all that great, I liked you then even."

"Really now?" He laughed and kissed her high cheekbone. "Well, I was intrigued by you as well."

"Intrigued, hm?" She teased his wording, poking him in the side only to feel his abdomen clench against her hip. Oh what a perverted thing she'd become.

"Yes, very. I still am." He growled sexily, encroaching in on her. "What do you think of that?"

"Eeek! I like it." She squealed and wriggled away, or tried to. "I like it lots!"

He pounced, pinning her. "Mine."

"You're mine too!" She reminded him. "If I'm yours, you're mine." And she stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

He kissed her cheek. "Don't stick it out if you aren't willing to use it."

"Oh you pervert." They wrestled and Naraku feigned defeat. "I'm glad we got past that."

"Past what? Our clothing? Not yet…" He teased.

"No that 'wall.'" She murmured, snuggling into his warmth.

"That wall." He chuckled. "Me too."

"Nap time?"

"Nap time it is!" And with that, Naraku picked her up and trotted to her bedroom, making sure to toe the door closed.

Kagome's laughter rang through the house that night.

* * *

O

* * *

Authoress Note: Wellz…I'm not too pleased with this but I do think it's cute. Very waffy and mushy. / I'm tempted to write a depressing one on my vacation I'm going on tomorrow. I believe I shall. So on my next one shot, be aware of character death.

Oh by the by, here are some great one-shots I'd love to reccomend. Though, I have to warn you.

THEY ARE DARK!

So all you angst, dark, decay lovers out there, please go check these out.

http/ www. /s/2046859/1/ Sum

http/ /s/2253201/1/ Scarlet Seeker

http/ /s/2255752/1/ Orobouros

Please remove the spaces between them. ) Enjoy.

_Love you all very very very much._

_Radio Active Redhead_


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys!

I've moved to DOKUGA .COM (Remove space)

Under the penname RadioActiveOrange

All my stories on this site will stay here but they are not active. On permanent Hiatus if you will.

This website is all Sess/Kag so for those of my fans who love Nar/Kag I'll probably be finding a different site to post it on. Because, my obsession for Nar/Kag fails to leave me.

But, I have 4 new ses/kag pairing fanfics on Dokuga.

Come visit me!


End file.
